Stand By You
by DeerLuDeer
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UPDATE] Luhan tak pernah merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Satu kebahagiaan datang, beribu malam petaka menghapuskannya. /"Aku hanya dapat menunggu hari dimana sebuah keajaiban datang dimana dua hal datang dengan nyata...kau yang akan berada di sampingku lagi, atau aku yang akan meninggalkanmu...selamanya./HunHan-Hunsoo, complicated story.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Stand by You**

**EXO BELONGS TO SM ENTERTAINMENT**

**Main Cast : Xi LuHan & Oh Sehun**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**WARNING : TYPO, BAD EYD, BAD STORY, BAD WORDS**

**~HunHan is Real~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bulan ini adalah bulan awal untuk musim dingin. Butiran-butiran kecil salju mulai bersiap untuk menjatuhkan dirinya menebar langit. Deru angin malam mulai menambah suhu dingin tersebut. Kebanyakan orang-orang akan lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri dengan secangkir cokelat panas dan semangkuk sup hangat daripada berjalan-jalan keluar rumah.

Tapi tidak untuk _namja_ cantik itu. Sekencang apapun angin menyerbu, ia tetap bertahan. Kaki-kaki kecilnya tetap ia paksakan keluar dari rumah. Bahkan jaket tebal yang ia kenakan tak sedikitpun membuatnya hangat.

"Cuaca hari ini ekstrim sekali…" keluhnya.

_Namja_ itu kemudian masuk ke sebuah café dengan gaya khas Eropa untuk bekerja. Selama ini ia hidup sendirian dan harus bekerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai sekolah dan kebutuhan pokok lainnya. Ia sudah belajar mandiri sejak kecil. Ia harus membanting tulang dan memeras keringatnya untuk mencari uang setelah wanita yang sudah memberinya hidup baru untuknya itu meninggal dunia.

"Kau nampak lelah hari ini. Apa kau sedang sakit? Aku akan memberikanmu cuti selama dua hari, gunakanlah untuk istirahat di rumah…"

Luhan menggeleng lemah, "Terima kasih banyak, Baek-_sshi_…tapi aku masih ingin bekerja. Kurasa ini hanyalah efek dari pergantian cuaca yang terlampau drastis ini…"

_Namja_ cantik itu tak ingin menyia-nyiakan sedetik pun waktunya untuk bermalas-malasan dirumah. Walaupun sakit pun dia masih tetap bekerja. Ia selalu menggenggam prinsip di hidupnya, _bagaimana bisa aku menjadi orang sukses jika aku bermalas-malasan?_

Luhan mengambil _shift_ dari jam tiga sore sampai jam sepuluh malam, mengingat ia harus bersekolah. Sepulangnya ia dari bekerja biasanya ia akan menghabiskan waktunya di meja belajar. Ia adalah siswa dari SMA yang bisa dikatakan sebagai SMA terbaik di _Seoul._ Maka dari itu ia juga harus belajar dengan giat agar peringkatnya selalu teratas dan beasiswa-nya tidak tercabut oleh pihak sekolah.

Walaupun hidupnya terasa berat dan membuat tubuhnya berkali-kali hampir remuk, tapi Luhan menjalaninya dengan senang hati. Wanita yang sudah memungutnya 10 tahun yang lalu mengajarinya untuk selalu mensyukuri hidup.

_Hidup ini indah, selama kau mengikuti peraturan yang ada, semua akan baik-baik saja…_

Luhan tersenyum getir. Betapa ia merindukkan wanita itu. Ingatan tentangnya begitu membekas dihatinya. Wanita itu selalu tersenyum dikala ia menangis. Wanita itu selalu tersenyum dikala ia sakit. Bahkan wanita itu masih tetap tersenyum dikala sebuah peti perlahan-lahan mulai menutup tubuhnya dan membawanya ke gundukan tanah liat.

"_Eomma_…" lirih Luhan pelan.

"Lu? Kau tadi berkata apa? Maaf aku tak mendengarmu," ujar Baekhyun sambil mengerutkan dahi kecilnya.

"_A-aniya_…bukan apa-apa, Baek-_sshi._" Jawab Luhan.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk pertanda mengerti. "Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau pulang. Café sebentar lagi akan tutup, jadwal piket hari ini adalah Jongdae, bukan? Cepatlah pulang dan istirahat. Kau terlihat mengerikan, Lu…" canda Baekhyun.

Luhan terkikik geli. "Baiklah, terimakasih, Baek-_sshi._ Aku pamit dulu,"

Luhan lalu berjalan keluar dari café untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Ia merogoh ponsel di sakunya dan menekan tombol hijau pada kontak yang tertera.

"_Hallo_?"

"_Ne_, Sehun-_ah._ Kau sedang apa? Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Aku sedang mengajari Kyungsoo matematika di rumahnya, ia sedang memasak makanan untukku. Aku sedang sibuk."

_TUT…_

Sehun memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Hal ini harus membuat Luhan menelan sakit pada hatinya mentah-mentah. Ia meremas ponselnya dengan keras, mengusap aliran air mata di pipinya dengan kasar.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak sakit hati? Sehun adalah kekasihnya. Mereka sudah menjalani hubungan selama hampir satu tahun lamanya. Tapi entah mengapa, Sehun selalu menjauhinya. Menganggapnya tak lebih dari sekedar angin. Dan juga entah mengapa, Luhan selalu berusaha untuk mengertinya. Ia selalu memperlakukan Sehun dengan baik walaupun Sehun bersikap sebaliknya. Ia selalu mengalah jika Sehun lebih memilih Kyungsoo, sahabat kecilnya dan Sehun dibanding dirinya. Ia sangat mengerti.

Ia juga paham bagaimana kondisi Kyungsoo daripada dirinya. Kyungsoo bertubuh lemah dan mudah jatuh sakit. Itu sebabnya, Sehun lebih mementingkan kondisi Kyungsoo daripada dirinya.

Pernah suatu hari, ia mengajak Kyungsoo untuk bermain di taman saat kecil. Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju. Ia dan Kyungsoo bermain kejar-kejaran, ia tak sadar jika Kyungsoo mulai kelelahan dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Ketika Sehun mengetahui itu, ia memarahi Luhan habis-habisan dan mendiamkannya hampir sebulan lamanya. Sejak saat itulah Sehun mulai bersikap _overprotective_ kepada Kyungsoo.

Luhan kemudian masuk ke kamarnya untuk istirahat sejenak, pandangannya mulai mengarah ke sebuah pigura kecil di atas meja belajarnya. Pigura itu berisi foto dirinya bersama Sehun saat kencan pertama mereka. Ia mengingat dengan betul kapan dan dimana foto itu diambil.

Foto itu diambil ketika acara kencan pertamanya bersama Sehun setelah tiga bulan lamanya menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Luhan mengajaknya ke taman hiburan malam di tengah kota. Sehun hanya mengangguk, dengan syarat bahwa Kyungsoo juga ikut pergi bersama mereka. Awalnya Luhan menolak dengan alasan ini adalah acara kencan mereka yang pertama. Tapi Sehun menolak dengan mentah-mentah dan mengancam ia tak akan pergi bersama Luhan jika Kyungsoo tak ikut bersama mereka.

"_Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap seperti itu? Kyungsoo adalah sahabatmu juga sahabatku sejak kecil, mengapa kau bisa seegois itu? Kyungsoo memiliki tubuh dan perasaan yang lemah, ia tak sepertimu yang kuat!"_

Luhan menitikkan air matanya pelan.

"Aku sangat berbeda dengan apa yang kau pikirkan, Sehun-_ah_…keadaanku bahkan tak jauh lebih parah dari Kyungsoo."

Ia lalu menggali ingatannya saat kencan pertamanya dengan Sehun. Mereka berjalan bertiga mengelilingi taman hiburan itu. Luhan berjalan lebih dulu sendirian, sementara Sehun dan Kyungsoo berjalan dibelakangnya sambil bergandengan tangan. Luhan tau itu, maka dari itu ia lebih memilih untuk memisahkan diri dan belajar mengerti.

Mereka lalu memutuskan untuk menaiki komedi putar. Seperti yang diduga, Sehun duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo sambil memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dengan mesra. Sementara Luhan duduk di depan mereka, ia mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh.

"_Luhan-sshi, kenapa sedari tadi diam saja?"_

_Luhan menatap Kyungsoo sejenak. Ia begitu menyayangi Kyungsoo karna ia adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil yang selalu menemaninya disaat ia sendiri, maka dari itu selalu mencoba untuk memahaminya._

"_Tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo-ah. Aku hanya terpesona dengan pemandangan luar, lihatlah! Lampu-lampu yang menyala begitu cantik…" jawab Luhan sambil menampakkan senyum terbaiknya, menyembunyikan luka._

Luhan tersenyum getir. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Matanya menatap bintang-bintang yang bertebaran begitu cantik di langit. Karya Tuhan memanglah selalu mempesona.

"_Sehun-ah, ayo kita foto berdua!" ajak Luhan sambil menarik lengan Sehun yang sedang menemani Kyungsoo membeli camilan pop stick._

_Sehun menatap Luhan sejenak, hanya sejenak. Ia lalu mengadarkan pandangannya ke Kyungsoo._

"_Kyungsoo, kau mau foto bersama?" ujar Sehun dengan lembut. Sangat lembut._

_Kyungsoo memandangi wajah Sehun. Ada sorot kenyamanan disana. Ia lalu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lucu, membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan. Sementara Luhan yang sedari tadi memandangi mereka berdua hanya tersenyum lemah, mereka berdua adalah orang yang berarti untuknya, ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain berusaha menyembunyikan segala lukanya._

_Luhan lalu menarik Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam box untuk mereka berfoto dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk berada diluar sebentar. Luhan menampakkan senyum terbaiknya agar hasilnya nanti terlihat bagus, sementara Sehun hanya diam tanpa ekspresi dan terus memutar bola matanya malas._

"_Sudah bukan? Sekarang giliranku dengan Kyungsoo, tunggulah diluar sebentar." Ujar Sehun sambil hendak melenggangkan kakinya keluar memanggil sosok yang dicarinya._

"_Tapi, Sehun-ah…kita baru sekali berfo-"_

"_Kenapa kau selalu egois, hah? Apa kau tak kasihan kepada Kyungsoo yang menunggu diluar sendirian? Apa kau tak khawatir? Lagipula ini hanya berfoto, aku juga ingin berfoto bersama sahabatku. Bukan hanya kau."_

_DEG_

_Hati Luhan terasa dirajam beribu-ribu jarum. Luhan menggigiti bawah bibirnya pelan, mencoba menahan semuanya. Ia berusaha tersenyum._

"_Baiklah jika itu maumu, aku minta maaf. Kau disini saja, aku akan memanggil Kyungsoo." Ujar Luhan lirih._

_Luhan menunggu hampir satu jam berada di luar box tersebut menunggu Sehun dan Kyungsoo keluar. Terdengar canda tawa disana. Luhan menitikkan air matanya lagi._

"_Dasar, Luhan bodoh! Kenapa kau menangis? Seharusnya kau ikut senang karna sahabatmu merasa senang. Dasar bodoh!" umpat Luhan pelan._

_Sedetik kemudian kedua orang yang sedari Luhan tunggu keluar. Raut wajah mereka nampak senang. Mau tak mau Luhan mulai tersenyum ringan. Ia akan tetap merasa senang jika Sehun selalu tersenyum walaupun bukan untuknya atau dengannya, tak peduli siapapun yang membuat sudut bibir namja itu terangkat._

"_Bagaimana fotonya?" ujar Luhan dengan nada yang ia usahakan seceria mungkin._

"_Sangat menyenangkan! Aku dan Sehunnie berfoto banyak kali ini. Maafkan kami ne Luhan-ah karna sudah membuatmu menunggu. Oh, iya, apakah kau ingin berfoto dengan Sehun lagi?"_

_Luhan tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian menatap Sehun, raut wajahnya terlihata ogah-ogahan setelah mendengar Kyungsoo menawarinya untuk berfoto lagi bersamanya. Luhan kembali tersenyum penuh arti._

"_Kurasa lain kali saja. Lagipula wajahku sedang jelek hari ini," ucap Luhan sambil bercanda, Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan._

"_Luhan-ah selalu tampan setiap saat, tak usah mengkhawatirkan hal itu." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Ah, hari sudah malam. Kurasa aku harus pulang duluan. Tidak apa-apa kan jika aku duluan? Kalian bersenang-senanglah," lanjut Kyungsoo sambil mengecek waktu yang tertera di gadget-nya._

"_Aku akan mengantarmu." Sahut Sehun tiba-tiba._

_Luhan kecewa._

"_Tapi bagaimana dengan Luhan-ah? Dia sendirian.."_

_Terima kasih, Kyungsoo._

"_Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Berhentilah mengkhawatirkannya, kau harus mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Jantungmu lemah, aku tak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa di tengah jalan nanti."_

_Kau benar, Sehun-ah. Jagalah Kyungsoo, abaikan saja aku. Pergilah…_

"_Tapi…"_

"_Kyungsoo…" kali ini nada Sehun melembut. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan. _

"_Baiklah kalau begitu. Luhan-ah, apa kau tidak apa-apa kami tinggal?"_

_Luhan mengangguk-angguk lemah._

"_Aku tidak apa-apa, pergilah…Sehun-ah, jaga Kyungsoo. Jangan sampai dia kenapa-kenapa, ne…" ucap Luhan parau. Mereka kemudian berpamitan dan berjalan menuju parkiran untuk pulang._

Lagi-lagi Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya. Hanya dengan memikirkan Sehun saja, hatinya sudah begitu tak karuan.

"Sebenarnya, siapa kekasihmu, Sehun-_ah_? Kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu, tapi kau tak pernah mau mengakuiku. Kau bahkan tak pernah mengatakan kepadaku bahwa kau mencintaiku, dan dengan bodohnya aku menerima semua itu…" lirih Luhan pelan.

Penat. Itulah yang Luhan rasakan sekarang. Semua hal yang sudah ia alami selama ini membuatnya begitu kebingungan. Hidup memang tak seindah karangan bunga. Takdir mengacaukan jalan dugaan.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, hari dimana Luhan bisa beristirahat setelah enam hari penuh ia memeras keringat dan berkutat sampai dini hari di meja belajarnya yang sudah usang.

Luhan kemudian bangun dari ranjangnya, jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Luhan kemudian beranjak dari kamar tidurnya, tubuhnya linglung hingga menghantam lantai. Ia menggeram dengan keras sakit yang berasal dari kepalanya. Tangannya menjambak rambut-rambutnya dengan keras hingga membuat rambutnya sendiri rontok.

"Kumohon, berhentilah…" ujar Luhan entah dengan siapa.

Luhan sudah tak dapat menahannya. Ia kemudian menghantamkan kepalanya dengan sangat keras ke dinding hingga darah mulai mengalir di dahinya. Sakit kepalanya mulai terhenti, digantikan dengan rasa perih dari kulit dahinya hingga membuat Luhan meringis.

"Kurasa ini lebih baik. Aku akan mengalami gegar otak jika setiap hari seperti ini," ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun berjalan ke arah mandi untuk sekedar membersihkan diri. Selesai, ia beranjak ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya serba hitam.

Luhan menuju ke toko bunga untuk membeli sebuket bunga lily putih yang segar. Ia lalu beranjak menuju ke sebuah tempat, tempat itu sunyi. Hanya ada dirinya dan beberapa penjaga yang menjaga tempat tersebut. Ia kemudian mendekatkan dirinya ke sebuah gundukan tanah yang sekarang sudah terlapisi keramik-keramik sederhana dan sebuah nama yang tertera di atasnya.

**RIP**

**Im Hyun Ae**

**12/04-13/02**

Luhan menaruh sebuket bunga lily putih itu di atas makam tersebut. Ia memejamkan mata, hendak berdoa.

"_Eomma_, apa kabarmu disana? Apakah kau sedang berada di surga? Aku merindukanmu…"

Luhan mengusap dengan lembut batu nisan tersebut. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya, mengingat masa-masa saat ia dan _eomma_-nya bertemu.

**_Flashback On_**

_Kedua kaki kecil itu masih tetap menapak di atas tanah yang terselimuti salju putih. Wajah dan matanya sayu karna merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya cukup lama. Tubuh mungilnya ia dekap dengan kedua lengannya. _

"_Ibu, kita mau kemana? Lulu takut, disini sepi." Tanya anak itu sambil memandang wajah ibunya. Ibunya hanya diam dan terus berjalan tanpa memedulikan keluhan anaknya yang merasa takut dan kedinginan._

"_Ib-"_

"_Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu? Aku sangat risih mendengar suaramu." Bentak ibunya._

_Anak itu kaget. Kepalanya menunduk. Ia ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya, tapi ia takut jika ibunya semakin marah kepadanya. Ia pun hanya diam._

"_Maaf, Ibu…"_

_Wanita yang dipanggil ibu itu pun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah air mancur di tengah kota yang kebetulan malam itu sangat sepi._

_Wanita itu menghela nafas, "Lu, dengarkan Ibu. Ibu akan pergi sebentar untuk menemui teman Ibu, kau duduk disini dulu, ya. Tasnya akan Ibu tinggal, Ibu pergi dulu."_

"_Baik, Ibu." Jawab anak itu sambil menatap punggung Ibunya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Anak itu bukan anak bodoh yang hanya menuruti apa perkataan orang-orang tanpa mengetahui apa sebenarnya arti kata itu._

_Ia cukup paham apa maksud dari semua ini. _

"_Ibu benar-benar membuangku…"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sudah hampir tiga jam anak itu duduk sendirian. Lengan kecilnya terus memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Anak itu hanya diam. Ia tak menangis. Ia tak meminta tolong. Ia tak mencari dan memanggil-manggil nama Ibunya. Ia hanya diam sambil terus menatap langit._

"_Kau sendirian?" _

_Merasa ada yang mengajaknya berbicara, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya._

"_Sebenarnya tadi aku bersama Ibu, tapi Ibu sudah pergi."_

"_Pergi? Pergi kemana?"_

_Anak itu terdiam sejenak, " Ibu pulang…"_

_Wanita yang bertanya itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Pulang? Lalu kenapa kau tidak ikut pulang bersama Ibumu? Disini sangat sepi dan dingin. Sangat berbahaya untuk anak kecil sepertimu,"_

_Anak itu terdiam. Tanganya ia gunakan untuk melilitkan syal di lehernya yang hampir terlepas._

"_Aku tidak punya rumah untuk pulang. Tadi aku memang bersama Ibu, tapi Ibu sengaja meninggalkanku. Lihatlah, tas ini berisikan beberapa baju ku dan juga sedikit makanan dan uang. Ibu sengaja membuangku."_

_Wanita itu terdiam. Merasa iba kepada anak kecil yang terlihat sangat kurus dan tak terawat itu._

"_Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau ikut ke rumah bibi, hm? Bibi akan menjadikanmu putra semata wayang bibi. Bibi tidak punya anak, makanya rumah Bibi sangat sepi. Mau, ya?"_

_Anak itu terkejut. Benarkah? Apa ini hanya halusinasinya? Selama ini tidak ada orang yang mau dekat-dekat denganya selain Ibu kandungnya. Mereka bilang ia adalah anak haram. Ia bahkan menjadi bahan cemohan dan siksaan temannya di sekolah. Belum setelah ia kembali ke rumah. Ibunya dirumah selalu meneriaki dan menampar wajahnya._

_Ibunya selalu menyalahkannya. Ibunya selalu berkata bahwa ia adalah penyebab Ibunya menderita. Bahkan, Ibunya pernah berkata bahwa ia selalu mencoba membunuhnya sejak ia masih dalam kandungan. Tapi, ya, ia selalu gagal. Semua kejadian itu membuatnya menjadi trauma dan takut. Ia menjadi pendiam dan tak berekspresi. Walaupun Ibunya selalu menampar dan menendangnya, ia tetap diam. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia tetap mencintai Ibunya._

"_Bibi mau mengangkat Lulu menjadi anak Bibi? Benarkah?"_

_Wanita itu mengangguk yakin. "Tentu saja, Bibi berjanji Bibi akan menjagamu sebagaimana Ibu menjaga anaknya. Bibi tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Jadi, bagaimana?"_

"_Mau…Lulu mau…" ucap anak itu sambil merintikkan air matanya._

_Wanita itu mengusap air matanya dengan halus. "Ssst, jangan menangis, ne? Bibi tidak mau melihat ada air mata yang menetes di kedua matamu."_

_Anak itu mengangguk sambil mengusap kedua matanya dengan kedua telapak mungilnya._

"_Nah, begitu. Jadi, siapa namamu?"_

"_Luhan…Xi Luhan…"_

_Wanita itu tersenyum. Tanganya ia gunakan untuk mengelus kedua pipi kenyal Luhan. Ia kemudian menarik tubuh kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya._

"_Luhan, ne? Baiklah Luhan, sekarang namamu adalah Im Luhan. Dan namaku adalah Im Hyun Ae. Dan mulai sekarang, Lulu harus memanggilku Ibu, ne?"_

_Luhan menangis. Rintikan air matanya perlahan-lahan mulai menderas. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Rasa senang, bahagia, lega, semua terasa menjadi satu._

"_I…Ibu…"_

_Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, "Kau benar-benar anak yang baik. Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang ke rumah. Ibu akan menyiapkan sup hangat dan cokelat panas untukmu. Kau mau?"_

_Luhan mengangguk lemah. Senyum wanita itu semakin lebar. Ia kemudian menggandeng tangan kecil Luhan sambil terus mengelusnya pelan._

"_Ayo, kita pulang."_

.

.

**To Be Coninued….**

**.**

**.**

**Author is come back! Astaga demi apa author ini suka banget publish cerita baru tapi yang lama ga di lanjut-lanjutin #apaanbanget**

**Nah, ini project baru author, karna kemarin author coba project ff fantasy tapi gaada yang suka, yaudah jadi bikin kayak beginian #plak**

**Oke ini masih chapter 1, masih banyak misteri. Rencananya sih mau twoshoot terus sequel, tapi errrr…ah gimana susah dijelasinnya.**

**Oke sekian, happy reading para exostans, khususnya exostans yang gapunya duit buat nonton TLP termasuk saya sendiri :"))**

Sign,

Tania Novita 7/11/14


	2. Chapter 2

.

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Stand by You**

**EXO BELONGS TO SM ENTERTAINMENT**

**Main Cast : Xi LuHan & Oh Sehun**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**WARNING : TYPO, BAD EYD, BAD STORY, BAD WORDS**

**~HunHan is Real~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Luhan segera bergegas memasukan segala peralatan tulisnya di tas punggungnya. Ia lalu menghampiri meja Sehun, tepat di depan tempat duduknya.

"Sehun-_ah_, aku ingin membeli beberapa buku untuk tugas Park _seonsaengnim_ minggu depan, bisakah kau menemaniku?" ujar Luhan penuh harap.

"Lu, kau sendiri tahu jika ibu Kyungsoo mempercayakan anaknya kepadaku. Aku harus menjemput dan mengantarnya pulang, apa kau tidak kasihan kepada sahabatmu sendiri?" ujar Sehun sembari menatap Luhan, intens.

_Lagi-lagi nama itu yang terus kau sebut, Sehun-ah…_

Luhan memaksakan senyumnya, "Tentu saja aku tahu, kau sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku. Ya sudah, aku akan berangkat sendiri. Hati-hati di jalan, jaga Kyungsoo baik-baik…" ujar Luhan sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar kelas.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Maaf, Lu…"

.

.

Luhan baru saja keluar dari toko setelah memberi beberapa buku yang ia perlukan, baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu, hujan sudah mengguyur tubuhnya sehingga basah kuyup. Luhan terpaksa berteduh di depan toko tersebut karna tak mungkin penjaga toko membiarkannya masuk setelah tubuhnya yang basah kuyup.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru jalan raya.

"Se-sehun?" pandangan Luhan terfokus pada sesosok pemuda yang sedang berlari terbirit-birit menuju ke toko buku yang baru saja Luhan masuki. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang menggandeng erat tangan seseorang sambil memegang payung plastik

Tanpa Luhan berfikir sedetikpun ia sudah bisa menebak siapa kedua pemuda tersebut. Kedua orang itu semakin mendekat, membuat Luhan tergugup hingga menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Tiba-tiba Luhan melihat taksi berhenti di depannya, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung memasuki taksi tersebut, mengacuhkan sosok Sehun yang tanpa disadarinya sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Anda ingin kemana, tuan?" tanya supir taksi tersebut.

"Ah, tolong antarkan aku ke _Seoul General Hospital_…"

Supir itu menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu melajukan taksi tersebut ke tempat tujuan.

.

.

Hari ini kelas begitu nampak sepi setelah bel istirahat bordering, menyisakkan Luhan dan Sehun seorang diri. Kebetulan hari ini Kyungsoo sedang tidak masuk karna kondisi tubuhnya menurun sehingga membuat Sehun malas dan lebih menghabiskan jam istirahatnya untuk berdiam diri di kelas.

"Sehun-_ah_…"

Suara lembut Luhan mendengung di gendang telinga Sehun. Membuat _namja_ berkulit putih seputih susu itu menolehkan kepalanya. Raut wajahnya masih sama, datar. Begitu datar.

"_Hm_?"

Luhan tersenyum manis. "Kudengar Kyungsoo sedang sakit, apa itu benar?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, merasa malas dengan pembicaraan seperti ini. "_Ne_…" jawabnya dingin. Sangat dingin.

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya, merasa dirinya mengganggu Sehun, ia kemudian berpamitan kepada Sehun untuk mencari udara segar di atap sekolah.

Dan disinilah Luhan, di atap sekolah, sendirian.

"Langit, berbicaralah kepadaku…" lirih Luhan. Pandangan matanya mengedar ke atas. Indah, biru yang begitu indah.

"Semua orang mengatakan bahwa cinta itu menyakitkan, tapi kupikir itu tidak benar. Kesendirian menyakitkan, penolakkan menyakitkan, kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berarti untukmu menyakitkan, iri menyakitkan. Semua orang memperoleh rasa ini beratas namakan cinta. Tapi kenyataannya, cinta adalah satu-satunya yang dapat menyembunyikan semua rasa sakit dan membuat seseorang merasa baik, bukan?"

Luhan mulai tersenyum sambil tetap memandangi lautan biru diatas awan.

"Begitu pula denganku. Aku ditolak, dibuang, tak dianggap…kupikir dunia begitu tak adil kepadaku, menolakku. Tapi mereka dengan ringan tangan meraih tanganku, menariknya, membawaku ke dunia mereka."

Sepoi angin mulai menyapu wajah Luhan, membuatnya menutup mata, begitu menikmati.

"Mereka begitu peduli padaku, aku begitu menyayangi mereka. Hingga aku jatuh cinta kepada salah satunya, apakah ini sebuah kesalahan? Lalu suatu hari ia menyatakan cintanya padaku, dan dengan bodohnya aku menerimanya. Apakah ada alasan dibalik semua itu?"

Luhan mulai menitikkan buliran air matanya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga membuat kuku-kuku nya memutih.

"Aku hanya ingin berteriak…bahwa aku tidaklah baik-baik saja, hatiku sakit…tapi pada akhirnya, siapakah yang peduli?"

Kepalan tangannya mulai melemas.

.

.

Bulan ini memasuki tahun ajaran pada semester akhir. Tentunya para siswa tingkat akhir harus mempersiapkan dengan matang-matang karna sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian nasional, termasuk Luhan. Ia yang notabene-nya termasuk siswa yang berprestasi di sekolah tak merasa sedikitpun khawatir, karna setiap penjelasan dari guru dengan mudah ia kelola di otaknya.

Tak jarang ia selalu berebut posisi bersama Sehun untuk menduduki peringkat teratas bersama Kyungsoo. Tapi tentu saja prestasi Luhan lebih mendominasi. Luhan termasuk siswa yang jenius, tak ada satupun mata pelajaran yang tak ia mengerti, hal itu membuat seluruh guru di sekolahnya selalu memuji-mujinya dan tak ayal membuat seluruh siswa setingkat dengannya mengundang iri dan benci.

Terlebih lagi masalah kedekatannya dengan Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang notabene-nya adalah murid populer membuat Luhan semakin terpojok. Tak sedikit ejekan yang dilemparkan kepada Luhan.

"_Ini benar-benar memuakkan. Apa Sehun dan Kyungsoo tak malu memiliki teman sepertinya?"_

"_Kau hanyalah anak beasiswa, Luhan. Jangan perbesar kepalamu hanya karna para guru-guru menyukaimu!"_

"_Hei, kau sudah dengar gosip terbaru? Mereka bilang Sehun dan Luhan berpacaran! Bagaimana bisa Sehun lebih memilih anak buangan itu daripada Kyungsoo?"_

"_Kupikir Sehun hanya menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasan. Sangat tak pantas bagi Luhan untuk menyandang status kekasih dari seorang Oh Sehun…"_

"_Benar. Luhan yang dibuang ibunya dan ditinggal mati oleh ayahnya, benar-benar drama yang hampir membuatku muntah…"_

Luhan menghela nafas mengingat semua itu. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir keras, bagaimana bisa mereka tahu jika ia dibuang oleh ibu kandungnya dan ditinggal mati oleh ayahnya? Tapi Luhan tak mau mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi. Toh, hanya tinggal sebulan lagi ia menginjakkan kaki disini.

Bel pertanda pulang sekolah mulai berdering, membuat semua siswa berhamburan meninggalkan kelas. Dan lagi-lagi, menyisakkan Luhan dan Sehun seorang diri.

"Sehun-_ah_, mau pulang bersamaku?" ucap Luhan dengan senyum yang terpapar manis di wajah kecilnya.

Sehun memandang datar Luhan. "Aku mau menjenguk Kyungsoo,"

"Begitu…ya sudah, aku titip salam untuk Kyungsoo, _ne_! Maaf tidak bisa menjenguk, aku harus bekerja. Hati-hati di jalan, Sehun-_ah_…"

**GREB**

Tangan Luhan terasa hangat.

"Se-sehun…?"

Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan hingga tak ada jarak sedikitpun yang menghimpit mereka. "Katakan, apa kau membenciku?"

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya. "Membencimu? Apa kejadian yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku membencimu?"

Kali ini Sehun terdiam. "Aku tahu kau tak bodoh, Lu…"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan lembut. Genggaman tangan Sehun ia lepas, "Membencimu? Tidak. Bahkan aku tak sedikitpun mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu, Sehun-ah….walaupun kau menyakitiku, menyiksaku secara perlahan, bahkan membunuhku sekalipun…"

Luhan menghentikan pembicaraanya sejenak, "…aku akan tetap mencintaimu. _Saranghae_…"

Tubuh Sehun membeku seketika. Entah mengapa seperti ada suatu gejolak di hatinya setiap mendengar lirihan Luhan yang berkata bahwa ia mencintainya.

Luhan menyadari gelagat aneh Sehun. "Sehun-_ah_…_gwenchana_?"

Sehun tersadar dari lamunanya, segera ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Luhan. "Ah, ya. Aku pergi dulu," lanjutnya sambil melenggangkan kakinya keluar. Luhan menatap punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan sayu. Tidak, ia belum menyerah.

.

.

Sehun berjalan gontai menuju ke kamarnya. Ia duduk di tepi ranjangnya dengan pelan, lalu merebahkan tubuh atletisnya dengan kasar. Pandangannya tertuju pada seonggok pigura di atas meja belajarnya. Ia kemudian kembali mengangkat tubuhnya untuk mengambil pigura tersebut. Sehun menatap foto yang ada di dalamnya dengan intens.

Foto itu berisi fotonya beserta Kyungsoo dan Luhan saat masih kecil yang diambil oleh Ibunya saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Terlihat disana posisi Sehun yang berada di tengah-tengah Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Sehun yang menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar, sementara Kyungsoo hanya malu-malu kucing sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada foto Luhan.

"Cantik…" gumam Sehun pelan.

Terlihat disana Luhan yang berdiri sedikit menjauh dari Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Luhan pun hanya tersenyum kecil.

Sehun meletakkan pigura itu dengan kasar.

"Aku bimbang, Lu…aku memang mencintaimu, tapi aku tak dapat menahan perasaanku terhadap Kyungsoo. Aku juga mencintainya, Lu. Maaf…

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari upacara kelulusan. Hari dimana mereka akan meninggalkan sekolah ini selama tiga tahun lamanya mereka mengenyam pendidikan. Semua orang terlihat menggerombol dengan kelompoknya sendiri untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang.

"Luhan-_ah_, setelah ini kau mau kemana?"

Luhan nampak berpikir sebentar, "Aku akan mendaftar di _Seoul National University_. Kau sendiri ingin kemana, Kyungie-_ah_?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, "Em, aku tidak tau. Tergantung berapa nilai yang akan kudapatkan nanti. Wah, Luhan-_ah_ pasti diterima disana…"

Luhan hanya terkekeh, "Itu, kita lihat saja nanti."

_Perhatian! Upacara kelulusan akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Silahkan bagi siswa tingkat akhir segera menuju ke aula. Terima kasih._

"Kurasa kita sudah dipanggil, ayo." Ajak Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya menurut sambil mengekori Luhan dibelakang.

.

.

Upacara kelulusan berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Senyum terus mengembang di bibir mungil Luhan, tatkala ialah yang menjadi siswa terbaik tahun ini. Nilainya pun tak ada cacat cela, semuanya sempurna. Dan yang membuat Luhan merasa begitu menakjubkan hari ini, kepala yayasan _Seoul National University_ mendatanginya secara pribadi untuk bergabung ke universitas tersebut.

"Ini adalah hari yang terbaik sepanjang hidupku…" lirih Luhan pelan.

Luhan masih berjalan di koridor sekolah yang nampak sepi itu mengingat seluruh siswa yang lain sudah pulang kerumah.

"Kurasa aku terlalu lama berbincang-bincang dengan kepala yayasan…" lenguhnya pelan sambil menatap langit yang warnanya sudah berubah menjadi oranye.

Ia terus berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar untuk segera kembali ke rumah. Ketika kepalanya mendongak, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sesosok pemuda yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di samping pintu. Pemuda itu sedang sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya.

Luhan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat, "Sehun-_ah_…"

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau akan pulang?"

"_Ne_, kenapa kau belum pulang? Kurasa Kyungsoo sudah pulang sedari tadi…"

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Perasaannya begitu bercampur-aduk. Ia terlihat begitu gelisah, sorot kebimbangan terlihat jelas di sudut matanya.

"Aku menunggumu…" lirih Sehun pelan.

Luhan membulatkan matanya, lalu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Begitu, jarang sekali ini terjadi. Ada apa?"

Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, Sehun begitu ingin menangis sekarang. Ia ingin meraung sekencang-kencangnya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Kita ke taman belakang sekolah saja," sahut Sehun dingin. Luhan yang tak mengerti akan situasi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah.

Mereka lalu berjalan ke taman belakang sekolah dengan diam.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan…Sehun-_ah_?" nada bicara Luhan sedikit berubah. Ia begitu gelisah. Luhan sudah menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ya, tak salah lagi.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita…"

_**BINGO!**_

Kaki Luhan terasa lemas tak berdaya. Tubuh Luhan menegang mendengarnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat agar tubuhnya tak terlarut dalam getaran. Linangan air mulai lolos dari mata cantiknya.

"Sehun-_ah_, apa salahku? Selama ini aku selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Aku bahkan selalu mengalah untukmu. Aku bahkan selalu menahan rasa sakitku ketika kau memilih bersama Kyungsoo. Tapi kenapa…kenapa? Apakah semua yang kulakukan tak ada artinya untukmu?"

Tangis Luhan mulai pecah. Rasa sakit yang ia pendam kini ia lontarkan seluruhnya.

"Jadi kau menyalahkan Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun yang langsung terbelit emosi.

Luhan tertohok.

"Kau menyedihkan. Hubungan kita cukup sampai disini." Sahut Sehun yang masih terbakar emosi. Baru selangkah Sehun ingin melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, Luhan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya hingga membuat langkah Sehun terhenti.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Luhan yang menundukkan kepala, dan Sehun yang enggan menatapnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu bahwa dimanapun aku berada, apapun yang akan terjadi, aku akan terus memikirkanmu. Dan setiap waktu yang sudah kita habiskan bersama, aku akan terus mengulangnya lagi dan lagi…"

Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak.

"Sungguh kau yang pertama untukku, Sehun-_ah_…terima kasih karna sudah memberiku kesempatan untukku mencintaimu. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan selamanya akan mencintaimu. Terimakasih karna di sisa hidupku yang tak banyak ini, kau mau memberikan kenangan yang sangat berarti untukku. Tak ada sedikitpun penyesalan dalam hidupku karna telah bertemu denganmu…sekali lagi, terima kasih…"

Sehun hanya terdiam mendengar kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan yang Luhan lontarkan kepadanya. Luhan yang merasa tak ada respon dari Sehun, mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Sehun-_ah_…" lirih Luhan pelan.

Sehun mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatap Luhan.

"Tolong jaga Kyungsoo, ne? Bagaimanapun dia juga sahabat terbaikku. Aku sangat menyayanginya…kau mencintainya, maka dari itu kau memutuskan hubungan kita, bukan? Kejar dia. Beri tahu dia sebelum semuanya terlambat. Aku permisi,"

Sehun hanya terpaku mendengar permintaan Luhan. Rasa sesal, kecewa, sakit, marah mulai menggelayut dalam hatinya.

"Lu, kumohon jangan membenciku…"

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Hai, hai…selamat datang di area curcol author *tebar bulu ketek tao***

**Demi apa author kok nyiksa Luhan banget di ff ini *ditabokfansluhan* hahaha tenang readers, cerita masih berlanjut. Silahkan menebak-nebak kejadian selanjutnya di chapter mendatang *evilsmirk***

**Mohon kritik, saran dan masukan nya yaah para readers semua dan masukan di kotak ripyuuuw hehehe~~ *kecupbasahsatusatu***

**Big thanks to :**

**TaNovi || Taniko Kinoshita || Hyunra || luhannadict || NOVA HUNHAN || Sanshaini Hikari || Oh SeHan || Chiasa Ran || Sjvixx || Luexolu || nannugu || waterfall || lulu hani90 || oh hunna || oh-seha || Callysta Park || lisnana1 || BaekLuluDeer || Fuji jump910 || DahsyatNyaff || selukr || Kim Eun Seob || park baekyeol || sfsclouds || Song Jiseok**

**Untuk review dan masukannya!**

**Sering-sering ripyuw lagi yaahh~ sampai jumpa di chapter depan mendatang~~ chu~~**


End file.
